Smile 4 Me: Da Songfics
by AfroPsycho
Summary: After Dally lost Johnny, he and Pony made a promise. A Promise that Dally was damn sure he wouldn't let Pony break. Based on the song Smile by 2pac, Scarface, and Johnny P. This is now where I put all my songfic oneshots.  This summary is only chap. 1 R
1. Chapter 1

Song: Smile

Artist: Scarface/2pac/Johnny P

I do not own the song nor The Outsiders, so I don't know why this is necessary if you already know that

Ponyboy's P.O.V.

_Intro: 2Pac (talking)_

_There's gon' be some stuff you gon' see_

_that's gon' make it hard to smile in the future._

"Damn Johnny, why?!!"

I was screaming at the top of my lungs in the safe haven of my room. Darry and Soda went to work, and 2-bit hadn't showed up for his usual chocolate-cake-in-the-morning yet, so I wasn't worried about him walking in on me. As a matter of fact, I couldn't give a shit at that moment. I needed to let it all out. I wanted to cry so badly over Johnny. The fact is it's been about a week since he died, but it still hits me harder every time I think about him…every time I think about his harmless, puppy-dog eyes…every time I read the letter he left me…

_But through whatever you see,_

_through all the rain and the pain,_

_you gotta keep your sense of humor._

_You gotta be able to smile through all this bullshit._

_Remember that._

_Mmm, yeah._

_Keep ya head ._

I couldn't take it anymore. This is the 3rd time this week I've broken down like a bitch over Johnny dying, and I just wanted to see him one last time. Just last night I had a dream about us back at the church. Nobody else; not Curly, not Steve, not 2-bit, not even Dally or Darry or Soda or Cherry, who are the only people who I ever came close to loving as much as I love Johnny. I had to escape and see him. I wasn't gonna let him get away this easily. "Make some room up there for me, Johnny," I whispered with a sly smile on my face.

_Verse One: 2Pac_

_Our lifestyles be close captioned_

_addicted to fatal attractions_

_Pictures of actions be played back_

_in the midst of mashin'_

_No fairy tales for this young black male_

_Some see me stranded in this land of hell, jail, and crack sales_

_Hustlin' at heart be a nigga's culture_

_or the repercussions while bustin' on backstabbin' vultures_

_Sellin' my soul for material wishes, fast cars and bitches_

_Wishin' I live my life a legend, immortalized in pictures_

I went into the bathroom and got in the shower. I wanted to look my best before I was gonna see Johnny. To be honest, I think I had lost my mind. The regular Pony would have thought things through, took a breather, and cry it all out. But now…now I'm a different person. Pony is a new man now…

_Why shed tears? Save your sympathy_

_My childhood years were spent buryin' my peers in the cemetary_

_Here's a message to the newborns, waitin' to breathe_

_If you believe then you can achieve_

_Just look at me_

_Against all odds, though life is hard we carry on_

_Livin' in the projects, broke with no lights on_

I was crying my eyes out in there. I couldn't tell if it was pipe water or tears rolling down my body. I just couldn't live without Johnny. I washed the rest of the soap off of me and hopped out of the shower. I quickly dried off and slipped on my best clothes: a 3 piece suit that Dally bought me with his horse-racing money. Dal and I have gotten so much closer since Johnny died. He had almost died that night, but he was able to escape those cops at the last minute. I remember the night as if it was yesterday:

_To all the seeds that follow me_

_protect your essence_

_Born with less, but you still precious_

_Just smile for me now_

_Chours: Johnny P, 2Pac_

_Smiiiiiile for me , won't you smile (smile for me now)_

_Just smiiiile (smile), smile for me_

_(What cha lookin' all sad for, nigga you black, smile for me now!)_

_Smiiiiiile for me (nigga you ain't got nothin' to be worried about)_

_Won't you smile (no doubt, smile for me now) just smiiiiile_

_(And the next generation)_

(Flashback)

"Dal, are you mad?! Johnny wouldn't want you to die too?"

"But Pony, I-"

"Don't do that ever again, the gang can't risk another loss…" and then I broke down crying again over Johnny

He stared at me with the most confused look on his face from his hospital bed. He took a few shots to the shoulder before he escaped. I studied him up and down until I just stopped crying for some reason. For the next 2 or 3 minutes, me and Dally were just looking into each other's eyes. One set of eyes were pleading to the other, and the other were wondering if they should listen. Then he finally spoke up.

_Verse Two: Scarface_

_Now as I open up my story_

_with the blaze a your blunts_

_And you can picture thoughts slowly_

_up on phrases I wrote_

_And I can walk you through the days that I done_

_I often wish that I could save everyone_

_but I'm a dreamer_

_Have you ever seen a nigga who was strong in the game_

_overlookin' his tomorrows and they finally came?_

_Look back on childhood memories and I'm still feelin' the pain_

_Turnin' circles in my life came to dealin' cocaine_

"Pony, come closer to me."

"…What? Dally, what are you-"

"Please, just come over here for a second."

I cautiously moved over to him. It's not like I was afraid of him, I just still had an overactive sense of anxiety ever since Johnny died. I kept on moving, and every time I would stop, he would motion me over closer, his expression not changing even for a second. And then, when I was as close to his face as I could get, he pulled me into a hug. Without thinking, I hugged him back. I knew I was starting to cry again. To may surprise, I felt one of Dally's tears roll down to my shoulders before the tear was out of my eye.

"Pony, Johnny-"

"I know, Dal," I said with my voice creaky from my emotions.

"Pony, you're the closest thing I have to Johnny now, I'm never gonna leave you."

"Okay, then Dal. Promise me somethin', will ya?"

"Whatever it is."

"Don't ever leave me. I already (sniff) I already lost Johnny… and I couldn't-"

I broke down into a furious case of tears before I could even finish. I even heard Dally wail a little bit.

_To many hassles in my local life, survivin' the strain_

_And a man without a focus, life could drive him insane_

_Stuck inside a ghetto fantasy hopin' it'd change_

_But when I focus on reality we broke and in chains_

_Had a dream of livin' wealthy and makin' it big_

_Over foot broad chose to cook raw, wouldnt take but I did_

_And after all my momma's thankin' God for blessin' the child_

_All my momma gots to do now is collect it and smile_

_Smile_

_Chorus (without 2pac)_

_Smiiiiiile for me , won't you smile _

_Just smiiiile , smile for me_

_Smiiiiiile for me _

_Won't you smile just smiiiiile_

(Flashback end)

I walked over to the desk in my room and wrote my suicide note. I thought to myself "I'm really going to do it. I'm finally gonna see him again…"

Verse Three: 2Pac

_Fuck the world as we elope and witness furious speeds,_

_Unanswered questions keep us all stressin', curious G's_

_Backstabbed and bleedin', crooked thoughts laced with weed_

_Learnin', duckin' stray shots, bullets be hot, they burnin' _

_Inhalin' sherm smoke, visualized the flames_

_Will I be smothered by my own pain?_

I walked over with the note to the kitchen and picked up the biggest knife we had out of the dishwasher. I wanted to die quickly, so I held the knife to my heart, and I thrusted it with what would've been my final shout, if it wasn't for Dally…

_Strange whispers, cowards conversate, so quick to dis us_

_Takin' pictures for the feds, and desperate hopes they'd get us_

_Hit us off, give us plenty centuries, forgive my sins_

_Since I ain't in many penitentaries the best revenge is fuck friends_

_We military minded soldiers, bustin' shots blindly_

_Tryin' to find Jehovah to help me_

_Somebody save me_

_Lost and crazy, scared to drop a seed hopin' I ain't cursed my babies_

_Maybe now niggas feel me now, picture my pain_

_embrace my words make the world change_

_And still I smile nigga_

"AHHHHHH!!!" I screamed and dropped the knife out of my hands. Once again, thanks to my fucking anxiety, I fucking missed and stabbed the lower left side of my ribs. I dropped to the floor, clutching my ribs. I honestly thought I was gonna die anyway, out of blood loss, until Dally cam bursting into the house.

"PONYBOY!! PONYBOY!!"

"I'm in the… (I winced in pain violently before I could finish)…the kitchen…Soda…"

Dally came running to me and didn't even survey the scene before he attended to me.

"Not Soda, pal, it's me, Dally."

"Dally, I… I…"

"It's okay, buddy," he said, choking on his words. He was crying profusely. "I'm here, baby… just stay with me…I don't wanna lose you too, Pony…don't-"

I could barely hear him anymore. I was fazing out. Blood was turning into puddles on the floor. I finally passed out and let go.

_(Scarface talking)_

_And now a moment of silence, let us pray_

_And as you journey into outerspace _

_may the angels help to lead the way_

_may the prayers that our families make_

"…Pony…"

"…Pony…"

I woke up to see Dally standing over me in my bed. The second I opened my eyes, he hugged me and wouldn't let me go.

"I thought I lost you… I thought I lot you like I lost Johnny…"

"Dally."

"Yeah?"

"How long's it been?"

"You passed out like 2 hours ago. I thought you were dead, but I waited a good 30 seconds and you started breathing again."

"You waited for me?"

_shine up on your soul and keep you safe_

_And all the homies that have passed away_

_Be there to greet you as you pass the gates_

_And as you headed to the tunnel's light_

_I hope it leads to eternal life_

_We say the prayers for our homie 'Pac [Writer's note: In this case, for our homie Johnny __)_

_Smile_

"I didn't really wait, I just was paralyzed by fear. And I… Why Ponyboy?!"

"Why what?"

"I read your note…"

And then there was an awkward silence. We were still in the hug, but nobody was talking. Minutes pass until I finally came up with an answer.

" I didn't want to cry anymore, Dal."

"Pony, if you died, I probably would've killed myself."

"…"

"Pony?"

"You mean that, Dal?"

"…"

"Dal?"

"Of course I mean it Pony. Promise me something, will ya?" I saw what he was doing. He remembers that night just as much as I do. I put a smile on my face. A genuine smile, not the evil smile that I was almost killed over.

"Whatever it is, Dal."

"Never do this again. Never leave me Pony."

We broke the hug and looked at each other. We were both smiling. It was the best I ever felt since Johnny died. Just me and Dally. Smiling. As a matter of fact, the 3 of us were smiling. Me, Dal, and Johnny. I know for a fact that Johnny is looking down on us right now, I can feel it, and he's smiling.

_Johnny P_

_(Smile for me)_

_(All ya need to do is smile)_

_(Woooo smile for me)_

_(Come on smile for me)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Since I keep on getting ideas for songfics ever since writing that last chapter in "A Greaser's Redemption" (give it a read if you can), all of my songfics will go into this story as a series of one shots. Enjoy_

_Now for Chapter 2: _

_Song: "Unspoken" by Finger Eleven (lyrics will be italicized)_

_Summary: (Takes place right before the book's events) Johnny, due to his increasing angst, has been required by the principal to take some counseling from the school counselor, Mrs. Jenkins. It's not the fact that nobody ever listens that bothers Johnny, though. It's the fact that nobody ever understands…_

_Disclaimer: …is pointless. You know I don't own this song or Outsiders; otherwise it wouldn't be a fan… wait for it… fan-FICTION! FICTION meaning my own imagination._

"Well, hello there Mr. Cade. My name is Mrs. Jenkins, as I'm sure you already know. Now, what's your name?"

"…"

"Mr. Cade?"

"…Don't you already know my name? You just said it…"

"I'm just trying to get you to open up, sweetheart."

_I'd rather waste this time_

_Before I think of you_

_The resonating light_

_Still feels untrue_

_I'd rather take this time_

_To show you how I try_

_When I just can't believe_

_The situation's fine_

I'm still wondering to myself as to why I'm here. Teachers never cared about me before, so what makes them all concerned now? I hate this room. It's all bright and full of fake cheer. I'm not a nutcase, I'm just misunderstood, and if my own parents can't understand me, then this lady has no chance. The only ones who truly understand me would be Pony and Dally. I mean, I know I look up to Dally and Pony is my best friend, but it would be good for someone with power, like an adult, to get me. Someone who has the power to tell the Soc's to back off and to take me away from my parents and to cure my anxiety. In all my wondering, I snapped out of it when the lady called me.

"Mr. Cade!"

"Huh, wha- Oh! I'm… I'm sorry ma'am. I kinda got lost in thought."

"Mmm hmm. So what were you thinking about?"

"…"

"Well?"

"…"

"Mr. Cade, do you need some time to think this over-"

"Can we please move on to the next question?" I said, interrupting her.

"Well… I guess if you really want to."

"Yes, I do."

_I don't want to belong_

_When I'm safe and unspoken_

_I don't want to belong_

_When I feel like I've chosen_

_To be someone I've stolen_

_I don't want to belong_

"Now, Mr. Cade," she said sweetly, probably trying to make me feel comfortable (which wasn't working, by the way). "Your teachers have told me about your seemingly anxious state all the time. Why is that?"

"…because it seems that's the best way to watch myself."

"What? Tell me, please, what do you mean?"

"Well, what I mean is… is… (sigh) it seems every time I let my guard down, I get hurt. Hurt from people that I thought care about me and people who I couldn't care less about."

"By hurt, do you mean mentally?"

"…."

"Physically?"

"…"

"Emotionally?"

"…"

"Mr. Cade, please, we need to talk about it in order to get somewhere."

"…All of the above."

"Really? And who would you say hurts you the most?"

"…well." I then closed in the door completely and made sure that nobody other than her would hear my next words. As I frantically moved about, she questioned me.

"Mr. Cade, what are you-"

"My parents!"

_An elevated lie_

_For elevations sake_

_As our excitement dies_

_Static takes its place_

_A frozen universe_

_Silence is the sound_

_Whatever's lost is mine_

_Exactly what I've found_

"What?"

I sat down and sighed at the thought of having to explain it. See, my dad, although a drunken bastard, is a powerful man, and by powerful I mean he used to be the principal of this school. He had a rep for being such a great and caring man. If only they knew…

"My mom and dad…they hurt me the most."

"Wait, isn't your dad the former principal here, Mr. Cade Sr.?

"…"

"Johnny?"

I looked up in her eyes at that. It was the first time she called me by my first name this whole time.

"…yes"

"But…but…why would Mr. Cade…Are you sure?"

"What? Are you serious?"

"…" she didn't answer me.

"How would you know? I'm the one who has to live with his abuse! I'm the one who has to watch him and mom fight so bitterly! I'm the one who has to be beaten savagely by him when he comes home drunk! I'm the one who has to be admitted to the hospital after he destroys me just to come back to him beating me! Hell, I'm the one who has to hide at the Curtis' house jus to sleep safely! I even have to sleep in the lot sometimes. Do you know how sick that is? I have to run from my parents and sleep in a damn parking lot! And now you doubt me because you don't want to hear the truth about that evil man. Forget this!" I stomped out after my tirade and was about to head for the door. I can't believe she would ask me such a stupid question! 'Am I sure', what the hell does she think I do, dream of him beating me? As I was about to exit the room unceremoniously, she stopped me.

"Wait Mr. Cade! I'm sorry! I was just a little shocked, is all."

I stopped for a moment and pondered it. When I just yelled at her, it felt so good letting all my problems out. I even felt a small tear streak down my cheek. Maybe she could help me feel better. After all, it wasn't her fault. So I sat back down.

_I don't want to belong_

_When I'm safe and unspoken_

_I don't wanna belong_

_When I feel like I've chosen_

_To be someone I've stolen_

_I don't wanna belong_

"I'm sorry about that Mr. Cade. We can skip that question if you'd like."

"…"

"Mr. Cade?"

"…"

"Johnny?"

"…"

"Okay then, I'll take that as a yes."

_There's no choice in the compromise_

_There's no choosing the losing side_

_If I made any sacrifice_

_It's said only between our eyes_

"Now, there was an incident a while ago in which they found you beaten and attacked. According to them, you never told them any information about it. You were hospitalized for about three days, they said. Would you like to speak about it?"

"…"

"Okay then-"

"No! Wait, I'll…I'll talk."

"Okay, first of all now-"

"I know what you're gonna ask. And to answer you, it was Soc's who did it."

"What? Who?" I forgot teachers don't know all about the social classes yet. They never referred to anyone as a Soc. They knew who greasers were, no doubt, and she knew I was a greaser, but they never tended to mention Soc's.

"The Soc's. They're like the rich, preppy kids. They always get into… they always **start** fights with us greaser's for no reason. They'd-" I choked on my words to stop tears from falling.

"Go on please," she said, looking interested.

"They would get into groups of, like, 4 or 5 and just randomly mug greaser's, sometimes when they're drunk, sometimes for revenge because of what some other greaser did, and sometimes just for their sick kicks. The media thinks we're the JD's and the hoods, but they're the real criminals. But since their parents run shit around here, pardon my language, ma'am, nobody watches them like they watch us. It's a rich-poor thing."

_I_ _don't wanna belong_

_When I'm safe and unspoken_

_I don't wanna belong_

_And it's probably showing_

_I don't wanna belong_

_When I feel like I've chosen_

_To be someone I've stolen_

_I don't want to belong_

She looked surprised at my explanation. Of course, I could tell she thought I was twisting the story. I could tell she thought that I made it look like the greasers were innocent and that she thought high of the Soc's. Typical stereotypes…

"So, who would you describe as a Soc?"

"Well, you know Bob Sheldon and some kids named Randy?"

"Yes," she replied. "They're at the top of their class grade-wise."

"Well, they may be smart, but they ain't any good. They were the ones who jumped me so bad. I don't remember them even being drunk, or at least most of them weren't, because it was 5 of them against me."

I was surprised at how much I opened up at the topic of Soc's. It's probably because I wanted them exposed. AT first I was just planning on staying silent for the whole thing and hoping she would dismiss me out of impatience, but now I see why she's a counselor; she really got me to speak out.

"So they…they just beat you like that for…for _fun_?"

"Yes. Sick, isn't it?'

"I…I… are you lying to me?"

"What?" I said out of shock and a little bit of a mixture of anger and hurt.

_I'd rather waste this time_

_I don't wanna belong_

_I'd rather waste this time_

_I don't wanna belong_

_I'd rather waste this time_

_I don't wanna belong_

I couldn't believe she said that. I should've stayed silent…

"Because, you greasers must have done something to provoke them. I know Bob and his parents and he's a good kid as far as I know. I don't mean to make you feel bad Mr. Cade, but are you leaving out part of the story?"

"…"

"Mr. Cade, I-"

"SHUTP UP, BITCH!"

She shook in fear. I never knew I could yell like that. I was finally growing sick of it. I couldn't handle her just humiliating me like this after all I've been though.

"Oh, so now you're scared? Scared that this big bad greaser is gonna beat and rape you or something? I told you the whole truth! All of it! But you don't understand. You people never understand us, yet you act like you do! After all they did to me, you still can't get past the greaser stereotypes. I'm out of here!"

And with that, I stormed out of the room, ignoring her pleas and attempts to get me back into the room. I guess I'm just born to be misunderstood. I decided right then that after school today, I'm going to Pony's house. Maybe he'll understand me…

He's the only one who ever does… Him and my other fellow greasers, JD's and tuff hoods.

I knew I never should have trusted that lady. I should've stuck to the original plan and let the words be unspoken, because I shouldn't have believed she could understand me.

Fuck her. Fuck Dad. Fuck Soc's. I need a cigarette…

_I'd rather waste this time…_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Song: **_**Forgive Me **_**by Proof ft. 50 Cent (lyrics in italics)**_

_**Summary: After refusing to attend the rumble, all that Randy hoped for again was forgiveness. But what if he went too far to be forgiven? What if it was already too late?**_

_**Disclaimer: I'm not, nor have I ever been S.E. Hinton; it's her book, her characters, just with my imagination.**_

_**Rating: T (for a couple of F bombs and light cursing)**_

I went too far…

Too far…

That night in the park…I, Randy, the prodigious Soc, almost killed Ponyboy. And over what? A couple of broads? Don't get me wrong, I care for Cherry and Marcia, but to kill over them? Those greasers weren't hurting them; they weren't hurting them like our drunken selves were. Greasers, the ones we consider 'scum' and 'white trash' saved our girls from our drunken barbarity, and how do we pay them back? Attempted murder…

I have to make this right again.

_[Verse 1: Proof]_

_Barely raised by my dysfunctional fam_

_Here I stand as a dysfunctional man_

_Quick-tempered, short-fused, and pissed at God_

_Demons pullin at my soul 'til it's ripped apart_

_Secret's out momma that fire I started it_

_Fuck the fireman logic of the closet by the wire shit_

_What's positive about a father that bust nuts then wussed up_

_And a momma that don't show her son enough love_

I remember reading the headline of that news article. Those greasers, who everyone thought were just worthless hoods, saved all those poor children from the fire. I probably wouldn't have done that. Shit, I wouldn't even have stopped the car to join the crowd of concerned onlookers. Here I was, thinking that Soc's like me were just put on this earth to run shit, and then I have to realize that I'm nothing more than a worthless hypocrite. I discriminated against Ponyboy and his friend for being who they were, and in reality, I barely knew them. I especially was in the dark about that other kid, Johnny Spade, was it? No, no…it was Cade, I think. Yeah, Johnny Cade. That poor little motherfucker. I remember that Bob beat the shit out of him in a drunken rage. Not just Bob, but Bob and, like, multiple other Soc's. I was there, but I was too drunk and corrupt to realize what I was doing. So now that I think about it, it was the first time we ever messed up that kid's life. I remember hearing about how he was never again the same after that beating; about how he was always jumpy after that. And we Soc's, the ones who did it to him, didn't shed a single tear.

We ruined Johnny Cade's life.

_Shit, that's why I run from my first son_

_And force these chickenhead bitches to get abortions_

_I'm married to game, my mistress is fame_

_My girl Paq the closest, she know I ain't gon' change_

_Go insane in a world evil as ours_

_I done shot at houses, people and cars_

_The deeper the scars, the worst is the history_

_God you ain't gotta forgive me, just don't forget me, you hear me?_

_[Chorus: 50 Cent]_

_Lord forgive me, for I've sinned_

_Over and over again just to stay, on top_

_I recall memories, filled, with sin_

_Over and over again... and again_

I remember talking to Pony and making amends. Man, it felt like the weight of the world was lifted off my shoulders. I found out something that day: Pony is stronger than any human being I have ever met. I don't mean in his strength, I mean his heart. If he could find it in his heart to forgive after we practically destroyed his best friend and sent him on a wild goose chase that ended in him and his friends resting in a hospital, then I could get over my prejudice. If he could forgive a Soc who did everything he could to destroy him, I could ask forgiveness of him. Not only him, but Johnny Cade as well.

_Verse 2 (Proof)_

_And most importantly I'm tryin to support my seeds_

_Can't seem to get away from them courtin fees_

_Embroidery, on my hood across my heart disorderly_

_Breakin in houses of people who ain't got more than me_

_Accordingly, I move in error_

_Gotta face the fact though I can't fool this mirror_

_Neglected my daughter and tryin to blame on how I was brought up_

_like I'm a product of this environment, why ain't I shot up?_

I remember hearing all those rumors of Johnny Cade's home life; about how his father beats him worse than we ever could, and how his mom does nothing to stop him and even smacks Johnny a bit too. Of course, back then, we dispelled it as rumors. I remember seeing all those bruises on him at school and thinking about what I heard, but dispelling it as rumors and thinking it was because he got jumped by one of us. Can you believe that as fucked up as his life already was, we just gave him more shit to worry about? Johnny is also just as strong as Ponyboy, because honestly, I would have committed suicide if I was in his situation. He must really care about Ponyboy and Dallas Winston and all his other friends. That's must be the only thing, in my eyes at least, that keeps him alive.

_Got up today like "Why you let me breathe again?"_

_And with each breath I feel death is creepin in_

_Thinkin sinners are winners and I'ma finish last_

_My pen and pad record my life as each minute pass_

_Passin minutes, I shook sin and shook drugs_

_I did right by you but still you took Bugz_

_Then caught me in adultery, fought me_

_for not knowin through the dark streets you walked me, talked to me_

_[Chorus: 50 Cent]_

_Lord forgive me, for I've sinned_

_Over and over again just to stay, on top_

_I recall memories, filled, with sin_

_Over and over again... and again_

I remember the fateful day that I decided to drive to the hospital to find Johnny. I frantically searched the whole hospital, until I finally ran into a nurse who told me where he was. And I remember, as if it was yesterday, that Dallas Winston ran past me. I can bet he didn't even see me there. He ran out with tears glistening on his face along with sweat and a fierce look of anger. The one thing nobody has ever seen was Dallas Winston cry. I guess it was a special one-time occurrence, however, as I remember hearing how he eventually died via blue suicide. I remember Ponyboy also rushing out moments after. I saw the room he rushed out of and identified it as Johnny's room. I remember he was looking utterly horrified and spiritually crushed. I remember calling out to him:

"Ponyboy! Hey, Ponyboy!"

"…"

He didn't answer. He just kept half-walking/half-running in that horrified state. It only then hit me what might have happened…

_[Verse 3: Proof]_

_It's the bliss that's a rush so rush my wrists in the cuffs_

_It's like a fight for yo' attention and love_

_Speakin of Bugz, give me a hint from above_

_If he not you know I wanna be sent when I'm done_

_Kid outta wedlock so my lady's frontin_

_I love Em, cause he gave me somethin_

_A positive anything is better than a negative nothin_

_I was on the edge of death ready to jump in_

_It's hard when you can't find love anywhere_

_And just because the reverend listen, don't mean he care_

_Pops on crack with a sufferin past_

_I dream in black and white, the world color me bad_

_Other than sad, painful and stress_

_Life is good with the webs that, tangle with death_

_Control the border, control the school_

_I have sinned amongst men and my soul is yours, yours_

I remembered as I walked into the now empty room to see the horror of what I've done. Johnny was dead. Dead. Gone. Extinct. Over.

All because of me.

If we had never been unreasonable hypocrites, we would have never jumped Cade for no good reason. If we had never jumped him, he wouldn't have had to live his last days as a nervous wreck. If we had never got drunk that night, the 2 girls wouldn't have left us. If they never left us, they would have never found those greasers. If they never found them, we wouldn't have ever gone to fight. If we had never got drunk again, we wouldn't have tried to kill Pony and Johnny. If we had never put Johnny in the position where he had to kill Bob, he wouldn't have had to escape to Windrixville. If he never went to that church, he wouldn't have tried to save those kids. If he had never gone through all that, he wouldn't have died.

He died all because of us Soc's. And the worst part is that I never got to apologize for destroying his life. Johnny Cade, if you could hear me out there, I'm sorry. Will you ever forgive me?

[Chorus: 50 Cent]

_Lord forgive me, for I've sinned_

_Over and over again just to stay, on top_

_I recall memories, filled, with sin_

_Over and over again... and again_

_Lord forgive me, for I've sinned_

_Over and over again just to stay, on top_

_I recall memories, filled, with sin_

_Over and over again.. and again_


	4. Chapter 4

_Song: Fight for You by Thea van Seijen (Thea is a seriously talented German singer. I don't know much about her but this song was on the soundtrack to Afro Samurai 2, lyrics in italics as usual)_

_Summary: AU. Best friends fight for each other. They make sacrifices for each other. They'd do anything for each other. They go to extreme lengths to protect each other. Steve is about to make one of the biggest sacrifices of his life for Soda. Why? Because that's just what best friends do._

_Disclaimer: You know pretty damn well that Ms. Hinton owns this, not me._

It was a jumping. Pretty typical in Greaser/Soc conflicts. Now, I've been jumped plenty of times in my 16 year old life, and let me tell you, it is not fun. Of course, I haven't been jumped recently, because those Soc's know that behind all of my good looks, boyish charm, and reckless grins, Sodapop Curtis will not hesitate to fuck you up. Hell, in all of my memories of being jumped, I can't remember the last time I ever lost, because I'd either go all Popeye the sailor man on them and unleash my hellfire-and-brimstone-like wrath or someone would come and help me. But today…today… I lost.

It was when Steve and I were on our way back from the DX. There was nothing special about it, really. Steve and I were just chatting about little nothings until, out of nowhere, he asked me a serious question.

"Hey, Soda."

"Yeah, buddy?"

"Do you think Soc's get along as good as we greasers do?"

I gave him a puzzled look. You have to admit, that question was a little out there, especially coming from Steve, who'd rarely show any sign of sadness or emotion other than when he laughed or got angry.

"Ummm, what's with the question?"

"Because," he replied. "I rarely see Soc's have good relationships with each other. They always seem to be too worried about their own insecurities. I've seen Bob and Randy be good friends, but Bob's dead now. In school," he stopped to light a cigarette. "I see them always hanging around and everything, but I never see any of them real close unless it's a guy and his broad."

"Well," I replied, although I have to admit, it took me a while to think of what to say to that. "They seem to get along real well when 5 of 'em are beating on one greaser."

"Seriously Soda." I looked at his face to see he was dead serious. He had a look of pure curiosity sprinkled with a look of wonder.

"Well, I guess… I guess they never have to go through any troubles to bring them together."

"What?"

"They always seem to get what they want, so I guess the moment never comes for them to prove to each other who's real and who's not.

And, as if by some extreme coincidence, the headlights of that dreaded Corvair flashed. I turned around to see it was 2 cars behind us. I wasn't scared much, because as I said, I'll fuck them up, and with Steve here to help, they might as well be headed on the shortcut to the ER. But I jinxed myself, I guess, as 4 of them filed out of each car (8 Soc's in total) and headed toward us. We could have ran, but let's face it, we were too proud. We just kept walking until they cut us off by running in front of us and stopping in our pathway. It was an intense staredown until I decided to move this along.

"Now before we even start to fight or anything, I wanna know one thing: Does it really take 8 fucking Soc's to do this?"

"You may think we're here to jump you, grease, but your wrong."

"What?" Steve said out of annoyance. "Then what do you want? This ain't your side of town, so don't start the funny stuff."

"We're here for answers, grease," said Randy, Bob's best friend. I was shocked to see him there, considering his big epiphany seemed genuine.

"Wait, what happened to all that 'no more violence' stuff, Randy?"

He looked at us and chuckled as he looked at the floor.

"I'm a compulsive liar, now shut up and answer the question: Are you Sodapop Curtis?"

"No shit, Sherlock," I told him. "You know that already."

"And Ponyboy killed Bob. Ponyboy, YOUR brother. Bob was my friend, you know. And Pony killed him. Did you expect me to let that slide-"

"Are you still on that?" Steve blurted out, cutting him off. "First of all, Johnny killed Bob in self defense and died as a result of the events flowing that. So if anything, we have a right to be mad at our loss, not you. Second, Bob did that shit on his own drunken stupidity. And you were there. If you were any real friend, you wouldn't have let that happen."

And then, Randy went ape shit on us. Normally, we could've easily handled him, but the other 7 saw fit to jump us too. No I'll cut to the chase and skip the details: We lost. Last thing I remembered was the final blow to the middle of my face that led to my blackout.

_[Thea Van Seijen]_

_I'm lost... without you_

_And I'm hurt... without you_

_Can't breathe... without you_

_But I'll rise... for you_

"Uhhhh, wha- where- STEVE! STEVE! Someone Help!"

I screamed as I struggled to loose myself from the ropes that pinned me to the tree. As I looked around my surroundings, I realized this was the park that Pony said Bob died at. How ironic…

At first I was thinking what anyone else would think, 'How the fuck did I get here?', but then I remembered that I got knocked the hell out. My head hurt like mad and I could only sit and wonder where Steve was. I knew Darry would get worried after a while, so I was bound to be rescued by him or one of the gang, as I'm sure they'd help look for me too.

"Soda! SODA! I'm coming, Soda!"

It was Steve. I saw as he ran to my aid, screaming every step of the way, yet limping noticeably. Those Soc's must have got him good. I couldn't wait for him to free me, and he would have to, if it wasn't for that sickening sound I heard next:

"Come back here, white trash greaser!"

Shit.

The Soc's caught up to him when he was literally a few feet away from me. They beat him in front of me. It was diabolic. They were stomping on his stomach, kicking him in his already injured ribs, and driving the sole of their boots in his face. I fought and screamed and struggled to set myself free, but I couldn't do it. I felt one single tear drop from my eye as I watched my best friend suffer from Soc hostility. He finally showed signs of life as he got up and fought valiantly, managing to knock them all down for a split second. Then he did the stupidest thing I've ever seen someone do.

He ran to me.

_I'll fight for you_

_I'll strike for you_

_I'll win for you_

_Until the end_

"Steve! Stop, what are you doing? Run! You can escape! They're bound to get back up!"

"No," he said, blood trickling out of his mouth as he moved his lips. He fumbled with the ropes that bound me as I lay there helpless, until they got back up. They pried him off and beat him back down. I was now literally chewing on the hard ropes in a pitiful attempt to save my friend, but it was useless. I had to watch them destroy my best friend. The beating went on until Randy pulled out his switchblade and held it to his neck. He looked to me and addressed me:

"You see now," he said, a sadistic smile gracing his lips. "Because of you, I lost my best friend. Now, you lose yours. Karma is a motherfucker."

_I'll fight for you_

_I'll survive for you_

_I'll win for you_

_Until the end_

_Until the ennnnnnd_

_Until the ennnnnnd_

I broke out into a complete sob once he slightly slid the blade down his jaw line, drawing blood. It looked devastatingly painful from how deep he cut, but Steve was too delirious to even react. He was on the brink of unconsciousness, trying desperately to keep holding on just to free me. I yelled and screamed now, as they looked at me with hate and superiority. Randy then thrust the knife into Steve's upper leg, waking him up as he screamed aloud in pain. Randy then aimed the knife at his chest, right above the heart. I had to do something, but what could I do? Randy saw his best friend die, and he wanted someone else to be in his shoes.

"Randy! Stop! Please!" I yelled as my voice cracked with sobs and teardrops now drenched my face.

"Why?" He yelled back viciously. "Bob is dead, all because of greasers."

"Randy, Bob died in a sick turn of events. If it was up to me, nobody would have died. But he and Johnny are dead. It happened and there's nothing we can do about it."

"Yes I can, I can make you pay-"

"I can't fucking control time, Randy! I don't have a fucking magical machine I could hop into and save our friends! Revenge is pointless. Johnny killed Bob out of self-defense, now their both dead. Hasn't enough blood been shed?"

He seemed to think it over then walked to me. His face was a complete mixture of emotions.

"You don't know how it feels to have to watch the one you love die in cold blood…" he trailed off and teardrops rolled off his face.

"Randy, I'm a greaser. My best friends get attacked daily. I lost both my parents. My brothers and I can barely maneuver the State to stay together. My brother's best friend died and he himself almost lost his sanity after the death. I'm a dropout. You see? I now pain. I know how you feel, and worse. I've been where you've been, and farther. We all have problems, and I know problems, trust me. This isn't gonna solve anything. Your best friend is gone. You lost Bob. You had to watch him be killed in less than a second from a fatal blade strike. But you're gonna make me watch you systematically drain my best friend's life away? Don't do this to me, Randy. You still have so much to live for, but Steve is one of the few things I have left."

I honestly didn't think it'd work, but it did. He cried some more before cutting my ropes. I ran past him and straight to Steve. I hear Randy mumble an apology as I passed, but that wasn't important. What was important right now was Steve.

_I'll fight for you_

_I'll strike for you_

_I'll win for you_

_Until the end_

The other Soc's cleared out of the way for me to reach my friend. I immediately dropped to my feet as I raised his limp head into my arms. He faintly opened his eyes and looked at me with a weak smile.

"Why?" I asked through my tears.

"You…you're… my friend… best… friend… I wanted to fight for you…. It's what….it's what we do…have to…save you… they were… gonna…kill you… and me… You're welcome…"

I smiled a bit at him making light of the situation Two-Bit style like that. I still held him as rain started to fall over us. I hoped this wasn't the cliché I thought it was where the supporting character dies in the hero's arms…

"Remember…when…I asked you… all those questions…about…Soc… friends…"

"Yeah," I said to him. "Why?"

"Randy and Bob…they… they can…be…the friends…the only ones…in Soc's… he loved…Bob… enough to kill…for him… in his name…"

I didn't answer him. I couldn't, I was too choked up on my tears.

"Soda…I…would…do… the same…"

"Do what?"

"Fight for you… die… for you… too…"

He leaned back and lost consciousness. I frantically leaned my ear to his chest and thanked God that he was still alive, but just knocked out, or more like in a coma. He was bleeding profusely from many different parts of his body, he was seriously bruised, he has stab wounds, his ribs were most likely broken…again…but at least he was still here. He was hurt, but it didn't matter though, as I still had my best friend. The best friend I could ever have. One who would die for me.

_I'll fight for you!_

_I will kill for you!_

_Until the ennnnnnd..._


	5. Chapter 5

_AfroPsycho is back, bitches! _

_Anyway, I felt that I should update this story if I updated "A Greaser's Redemption." Frankly, even though Redemption is one of my most successful stories, I like this one better, even if it is just a collection of one shots. So for all those who PM'ed/reviewed me to update Redemption and shit, this and a new story that is TBA will take priority._

_Okay, now for the songfic:_

_Song: Broken Dreams_

_Artist(s): Shaman's Harvest_

_Summary: Dallas has had to put up with watching silently as Mr. Cade slowly but surely destroyed his own flesh and blood, Johnny Cade. After catching Johnny dreaming away in the lot, he decides to become a nightmare…_

A young, yet experienced greaser walked down the street back home from the wildest party of his life. He wasn't quite drunk yet, but he still felt a small, yet great sense of euphoria as his blond hair swayed in the wind with every loose step he took.

As bad as a reputation Dallas Winston had, he knew how to party.

But he figured instead of staying at Buck's (because he knows he'll have to help clean up some mess), he'd go to the Curtis house. It was calmer, quieter, and even though he had to sleep on a couch, it felt more comforting to him. Dallas loves his friends, no matter how hard-headed and cold he is, or tries to be. He especially feels for his 16 year old companion, Johnny Cade. It was like a father-son relationship, since Johnny's father couldn't be a good parent if his life depended on it. Dallas continued his walk with his mind still on Johnny. He loved the kid, no homo, and he often felt like shit for not making Johnny stay away from his love-forsaken household. Every day, when he'd see Johnny with a new bruise or cut or scar, it deeply hurt him knowing he never tried to stop it. Of course, he'd talk a lot of big-man-shit like "I'll kill 'im for ya Johnny, I swear, just say the word," or "One day, I'm gonna give it all back to that bastard ten-fucking-fold," but he never actually did anything.

You'll never again be able to truthfully repeat that sentence after tonight.

_What's that metronome I hear?_

_Perhaps the end is drawing near,_

_You never hear the shot that takes you down._

He walked on and saw a clump of leather and hair lying in the parking lot. He knew right away he wasn't gonna let the kid sleep there when he was on his way to Darry's home, where he could have a nice, warm and cozy sleep. He walked over with a look of compassion on his face (which was rare, but happened only because no eyes were watching) and poked his sleeping friend. Before he could even coo Johnny awake with words, he heard a mumble from the troubled greaser.

"No… no… Dad… No more… why… what'd I… do…"

"Johnny! Wake up, kid!"

Johnny's eyes shot open as he jumped up to a sitting position in shock, but he relaxed when he saw it was his friend. He was holding his shoulder quite gingerly, though. Dallas, still in wonder, leaned forward to put a hand on his shoulder to comfort the young greaser, but Johnny pulled away quickly and sharply.

"Johnny, what's wrong?"

"Uhhh… It's nothing. I… I fell and scraped myself on the way over here."

"Did you?"

"Yeah."

Dallas Winston was a criminal, and he knew damn well when someone was giving him a bad deal or, in this case, bullshitting him. He yanked Johnny's sleeve up fast enough to avoid being stopped and saw the shoulder are leaking with blood and had a deep slice on it.

"Johnny, _nobody_ could possibly just fall and end up with that."

"Look Dal, just let it go-"

"Your pops?"

"Just let it-"

"Johnny?" Dally said as he cast his friend a look. He saw a slight nod and, without explanation, yanked Johnny up from his place and started dragging him along.

"Dal, where are we going?"

"I'm taking you to the Curtis house, but first we need to make a stop."

_Out of time, so say goodbye,_

_What is yours, now is mine,_

_And I dream broken dreams,_

_I make them come true,_

_I make them for you._

Johnny let himself be dragged by his hero. Normally he would've objected, but Dallas had that look in his eyes, that "don't fuck with me right now" look that everyone knew as a sign that property values would go down if just one fuck-up was made. He felt sore still, and he had a gut feeling that Dallas was going to do something brash. He didn't know what, but he still knew this wouldn't be a forgettable night.

Finally, Dallas stopped in front of a familiar looking house. Johnny immediately started yanking his arm away unsuccessfully when he saw that it was hi, or rather his father's, home. That place would never be considered home for him.

"Dally," a teary eyed Johnny started.

"Look," Dally replied. "This is necessary. I'm taking you with me. We're gonna go inside, you're gonna get your stuff, and he'll never hurt you again."

"But Dal-"

"Don't argue with me, Johnnycake! We'll draw too much attention and he'll wake up. We gotta be silent and avoid a fight."

"I can't do this. I… I just… can't-"

"Why not? I'll take you to the Curtis's, my house, Two-Bit's, Steve's, hell Johnny, I'll take you anywhere, but you ain't spending another day in this hellhole."

With that, the dangerous JD dragged Johnny once again, but this time it was to the front door. He picked the lock with ease and they crept inside silently. Mr. Cade was silently sleeping on the couch with his flask in his hands and drool coming out of his mouth. A truly disgusting sight…

"Johnny, go upstairs, get a bag, pack up whatever you can, and come back. I'll be right here in case he wakes up."

Johnny still had mixed emotions on this plan, but he figured he would go along with it now, since they were already here. He ran as quietly as he could up the stairs and to his room.

After a good 15 minutes, a blood-curdling scream was heard.

"EEAAAAHHHH!"

_Bad dreams come true, I make them for you (make them come true)_

_Bad dreams come true, I make them for you (I make dreams come true)_

_Bad dreams come true, I make them for you (make them come true)_

_Bad dreams come true, I make them for you._

Dallas looked at the old man stir and hoped to God he wouldn't wake up. He went upstairs to investigate that scream once he saw that the man was still asleep. He ran to the source of the noise and slipped and fell due to some liquid substance. He looked up from his fallen position and saw a trembling, terrified Johnny cowering in the corner.

"Johnnycake, what's-"

"My… myyyy… oh damn it!" he finished, unable to go on.

Dallas looked down and saw that the liquid was actually a deep crimson.

_Blood, _he immediately deciphered. He looked over and let out a scream himself (or rather a surprised grunt; Dallas doesn't scream) once he saw the dead body of a woman. She was dead for sure, with blood leaking into pools out of her head and a deep wound.

It was Johnny's mom.

_Out of time, so say goodbye,_

_What is yours, now is mine,_

_And I dream broken dreams,_

_I make them come true,_

_I make them for you._

_I make them for you._

"I… I came into… the room to see her one last time… and she... (Sniff) was dead!"

"Damn right, she's (hiccup) dead."

Oh hell no.

Mr. Cade woke up. The three of them had a tension filled staredown until Mr. Cade cracked a sadistic smile.

"She disobeyed me, just like my bastard son. You were never any good!"

"Dad! You're drunk, you… you don't mean that!" he yelled to himself more than anyone else.

"I do, you lousy fuck!"

Dallas then took his chance and leaped up from the ground to sink his fist into Mr. Cade's gut. The older man crippled over and went to the bed for support.

"Johnny, are you packed?" he asked hastily.

"Yeah, in a duffle bag in my room."

"Go get it while he's down and leave, now! Wait for me outside."

The younger boy complied and ran out of the room with tears leaving a trail. His father yelled curses and obscenities at his back, making Dallas sick to his stomach. How could you possibly, even when drunk, treat your son that way?

"You know what?" he said through gritted teeth. "We've seen you destroy Johnnycake for too long-"

"Aww, how cute," the man interrupted sarcastically. "You've got nicknames! Now I know that not only is my son a disappointment, but he's also a faggot? And with such an ugly person? I should kill you where you stand…"

_Almost to the mountaintop,_

_You slip and fall just like a stone,_

_Rolling ever faster to this nightmare you have sown._

_You had it all right in your grasp,_

_But in a breath, your minute passed,_

_Now at last the end has come, you are all alone._

Dallas attacked the man in a fit of rage. He wasn't so mad that his sexuality, along with Johnny's, was questioned; that was an elementary matter. What really pissed him off was how Johnny's so-called "father" talked of him: with such hate and disdain. He rained blows and kicks on the older man until he was punched across the face with a strong hook. He spit out some blood from his now bleeding jaw and went back on the attack, screaming as he fought.

"NOT SO EASY WHEN SOMEONE FIGHTS BACK, HUH? YOU OLD FUCK! IT's TIME TO REST IN PISS!"

He then pulled out his switchblade and unceremoniously stabbed the man in the gut. The man, with wide eyes, crippled over and coughed up blood and Dallas twisted the blade in the wound.

As Mr. Cade was about to close his eyes, Dallas whispered his farewell speech:

"After all the bad dreams you've caused your son, you've finally caught a nightmare of your own. Now go to sleep, for good!"

Mr. Cade's last sight before blacking out was watching the hood place something bright and orange next to the curtains. He saw the curtains take on the same consistency and saw what he realized was a lighter being put back into the hood's jacket as he ran off. He lay there, motionless.

_Out of time, so say goodbye,_

_What is yours, now is mine,_

_And I dream broken dreams,_

_I make them come true,_

_I make them for you._

_I make them for you._

_All your dreams are just illusion,_

_Based on nothing and confusion,_

_Don't you look behind the curtain,_

_No more time, the end is certain._

Johnny breathed a happy sigh of relief when he saw Dallas walk out of the house, but got a look of worry back on his face when he saw smoke coming out of each and every window. Dallas ran toward him and picked up his bag as they ran in Dally's direction.

"Dally, what happened?"

"Job's been done kid, just don't look back, and keep on moving."

Johnny stopped him in his tracks as he hugged the hood tightly, with tears running down his face. The other greaser, although unusual to this show of affection, hugged back.

"Thanks… Thank you Dal…"

"I told you I'd deliver ya one day, kid. And I never bullshit around."

Then a loud pop was heard, and they both turned back to look at the source.

The house was burning down before their eyes.

"Dally! What'd ya-"

"Just turn around kid! We're going to the Curtis house!"

They ran further to avoid the damaging sight as Johnny decided to leave his past behind. Even when they were on the verge of reaching Ponyboy's house, they heard a loud clutter of people, shattering noises (which they figured was the house crumbling), and police sirens.

His nightmare was over. Dallas, of all people, turned out to make what were his dreams of escaping and his father's nightmare of death come true. For most kids, this would equal months of bad and broken nightmares, but for Johnny, he didn't know whether it was that, or rather, a sweet dream of freedom. Dallas had, indeed, returned it all tenfold.

Dallas was his vindicator.

_I dream broken dreams, I make them come true, I make them for you_

_I dream broken dreams, I make them come true, I make them for you_

_Bad dreams come true, I make them for you (I make dreams come true)_

_Bad dreams come true, I make them for you ( I make them for you)_

_Bad dreams come true, I make them for you (I make dreams come true)_

_Bad dreams come true, I make them for you ( I make them for you)_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Song: **_**When Ure Hero Falls (performed by the Impact Kids, originally a poem of 2pac)**

_**Summary: Johnny died in front of his 2 best friends, Pony and Dallas. They lost a friend, a soldier, practically a brother, but what most don't know is, they lost their hero**_

_**Disclaimer: I'm not, nor have I ever been S.E. Hinton; it's her book, her characters, just with my imagination.**_

_**Rating: T (for a couple of F bombs and light cursing)**_

SLAM!

That sound resounded over and over in Pony's ears as Dallas made a tear for the hospital exit. Normally, he would have gone after him, but honestly, what would that have accomplished? It'd probably just get him punched in the face as a result of Dally's desperation. And plus, it's not like Ponyboy was in a position to move anyway…

Honestly, Pony wondered what did he really have left? He lost his parents. He lost his chance at an enjoyable childhood a long ass time ago (thanks to the state of Oklahoma and the Soc's). And most recently, he just accepted that he might have lost a piece of his relationship with his brother, Darry. Sure, they made up and got over the whole Windrixeville incident, but to be honest, Pony didn't consider that to be the happily-ever-after between him and Darry.

But the one thing he always considered a guarantee that he would have was his gang: His 2 brothers, Dally, Two-Bit, Steve, and to a certain extent Cherry, Tim and Curly.

And before today, Johnny would have been on that list.

_Hey, ooh ah ooh oh oh_

When your hero falls from grace  
All your fairy tales are uncovered

Myths exposed and pain magnified  
The greatest pain discovered

Today, Johnny Cade died from his injuries. Ponyboy and Dallas, who were probably the 2 most important people to him, were the last to see him alive. His last words were:

"Stay gold, Ponyboy. Stay gold."

Those words burned themselves inside Pony's memory permanently as soon as Johnny stopped breathing. He would treasure those words as if they were the meaning of life. After all, wouldn't you treasure whatever your hero, your idol, your role model told you?

That's right. Ponyboy only really looked up to two people in his life: Paul Newman (which would explain his moviegoing habits) and Johnny Cade. To most that'd seem a little weird; why would Ponyboy look up to such a frail, beaten boy like Johnny? Sure, he was his best friend, but he certainly wasn't what one would consider macho, which would be what most boys look for in a role model.

But to Pony, that's exactly why Johnny was his HERO! After all he's been through in life, he's never gotten cold and lost his heart. He never gave in. Hell, he could have very well off'ed himself at any point in his tragic life and nobody would have blamed him. He's seen some shit in his 16 years of life. He's seen pain and violence that should only be happening in jungles somewhere, like when a lion savagely bumrushes a wildebeest for dinner. Pony looked up to Johnny because he was "gold". He was so beautifully innocent, so fragile and meek that he could have been mistaken for an angel if he wasn't so scarred. But regardless of those physical bruises and scars, Pony always maintained that his best friend, his hero, was the most beautiful creature on Earth. And the best part is, he wouldn't care how that would come off to you. He wouldn't give a damn if, in your eyes, that made him a "queen" or a "fairy" or whatever they're calling it today (besides, Soc's have called him much worse). Pony didn't care. ***

_You told me to be strong but I'm confused to see you so weak  
You said to never to give up and it hurts to see you welcome defeat_

When your hero falls so do the stars  
When your hero falls so do the stars  
And so does the perception of tomorrow

All that mattered was that his hero fell. He lost Johnny. His hero fell. No, his hero was shot down. Johnny was shot out of the sky. No matter how you look at it, here lied his hero: burned and ravaged, and empty shell laying in the hospital bed.

Ponyboy walked out of the hospital that day with absolutely no emotion. He already cried his eyes out before leaving. His face had no emotion left. Because now, in his young yet tainted he **HAD** nothing left.

_Your heart ceases to work and your soul is not happy at all  
What do you expect it to do when your hero falls  
So do the stars_

See I know you're wondering how do I carry on  
You want to give up you feel there's nobody to love  
But if you look around there's so many people been what you been  
through  
You gotta let go you gotta be strong oh

Now we get to Dallas, who also looked on Johnny as his hero. As Dally stormed out of the hospital, he honestly didn't know what to do with himself. What could he do? Who could he go to? His parents? Fuck them; he knew them about as much as he knew the queen of England. Sylvia? Fuck her too! As we speak, she's probably out fucking some other greaser. Dallas had no shoulder to cry on. He had the gang, but let's be honest, Dallas wouldn't let his emotions out unless God himself came down and yanked them out of his now blackened heart. So when Dallas stormed off, he didn't know where he was going. But most importantly, he didn't know why Johnny had to die, and that thought overruled whatever navigational skill Dallas ever had.

_When your hero falls (Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
When your hero falls (Ooh yeah)  
When your hero falls (What am I supposed to do)  
When your hero falls (When I'm looking to you yeah)  
When your hero falls (But you told me to be strong)  
When your hero falls (And to never give up oh oh)  
When your only hero falls (Say it again)_

Though it was common knowledge that Johnny idolized Dallas, but what they'll never know is that Dallas looked to that very same boy as his hero. To Dally, Johnny was just a younger, more innocent version of himself. Johnny was a darker skinned, smaller framed Dally who never learned how to become cold and just tell the world to fuck off. When you think about it, that's why Dallas always kept Johnny around him. Think logically for a second: why would a tough, streetwise, borderline hopeless thug like Dallas take interest in being around a child-eyed, innocent, and introverted child like Johnny? Because Dallas knew that Johnny could have easily been just like him or Tim Shepard, but _chose _not to, and Dally wished he could have stayed that innocent. Sure, it must feel great being the great Dallas Winston, who doesn't get fucked with by anyone except the mentally challenged, suicidal, or the unintelligent. But Dallas saw that innocence, that… that _humble_ being that is Johnny Cade, and felt a pang of fatherhood kick in. He wanted to be the one to bring that could up and make sure he "stays gold" as Ponyboy would say.

But now, Dallas Winston, who never gave a flying fuck about 95% of the people in his life, just lost all hope. His hero was dead. Johnny Cade, his best friend; fuck that, his SON, was dead, and all because they pushed him away. Dally blamed everyone who's ever hurt Johnny for his death. After all, they gave Johnny a good ass reason to run away with Pony in the first place!

And Dallas, for a split second, actually hoped Bob was burning in hell. He knew that it was an extremely fucked up thing to think, even for his standards, but he couldn't help it. Everyone made it a habit of hurting that boy, the boy he would dare say he raised, and now that boy died in front of his very eyes. The same cold eyes that could send glares cold enough to give a polar bear a case of frostbite have now experienced a blazing hot fire. That raging flame of emotion burned inside Dallas, but all flames had to die out eventually.

That's when Dallas decided to enter that convenience store. Fast forward a bit and that evolves into a police chase.

He didn't have to pull out that gun, but he figured: why not? I mean, what was left for him anyway? Dallas lived day to day, the only worthwhile thing he ever did during those days was give Johnny Cade another reason to live. And now that Johnny's gone, what… well, what would be the point? In Dallas's mind, there was no point.

His hero was gone. And since Johnny was all he lived for, he might as well die in his name, right?

So when he pulled out that gun, he knew damn well that would be his last move. His hero was gone. His last hope was sent away. Dallas, however, was determined to give chase to that "hope".

_When your hero falls (Whoa, oh yeah)  
When your hero falls (Oh oh)  
When your hero falls (What you saying)  
When your hero falls (Won't you listen to the children sing)  
When your hero falls (As they sing it to the whole world)  
When your hero falls (Oh oh, oh oh yeah)  
When your only hero falls_

*** (When I wrote that, I didn't think much of it, but when I read it back, it looked kinda slashy to me. I didn't intend for it to come off as a Johnny/Pony slash, and in my mind It isn't, but I'm not changing it. I love it regardless. So you can take those last sentences however you want to.)


End file.
